


Wonder Guard

by asoryuun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, rly all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoryuun/pseuds/asoryuun
Summary: Dimitri helps Claude relax.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Wonder Guard

**Author's Note:**

> yea i have no excuses i wanted a little subby claude as a treat but did i achieve that? debatable. it's been Years since i wrote anything even vaguely horny and yet here we are. i should clarify that this is an vw au where both dimitri and dedue are recruitable and they teamed up because i can dream
> 
> anyway i would like to thank all my friends for listening to me throughout the process and encouraged me, especially mari. love you. love dimiclaude. if the ending sounds like plans for a sequel that's because it is
> 
> thank you for reading!!

For having only one eye, Dimitri seems to not to miss anything, Claude notes. Maybe it’s because of that that he takes so much care in noticing what he can, like the slightest slump in Claude’s shoulders or how he blinks too many times to keep himself awake. It’s no surprise when he’s been up a good amount of the day reading documents, even as he’d tried to minimize any outward displays of fatigue.

He can’t sleep just yet, though: Claude is not only a dreamer, but also a planner. He _wants_ to start the day after tomorrow’s work and be more than a few steps ahead of the game. He’d run himself thin if it meant stretching his and everyone’s lives out to another day.

A tap on his shoulder brings him down to earth. “Claude.”

There’s really only one person who drags out his name with such gruff and exasperated fondness all at once, so he doesn’t even turn around. “Yes, My Kingliness?”

Dimitri can’t hold his emotions as well as he can, even if he tries to. His smile is hard to miss, even at the ridiculous nickname. Maybe—most likely—it’s because of the word “my” that attaches more softness to it, and Claude can’t help winking in turn.

Still, it seems Dimitri won’t be deterred in his mission. “You didn’t sleep much last night, did you?”

Claude hums, not about to actually answer the question. “Time isn’t real to begin with, you know? I could have slept this morning—“

“Dedue saw you still awake,” Dimitri huffs, crossing his arms.

So he’s already been caught. No matter. Claude is ready to retaliate again, but Dimitri seems to anticipate that, and he immediately picks Claude up from the chair.

It happens so fast all Claude can really do is laugh at how well this trap had been laid and sprung. He leans his head on Dimitri’s shoulder, supposing he should reward such a direct and honest approach. “To tell you the truth, I just haven’t been able to fall asleep when I want to.”

Dimitri sets him down on the bed, fussing over whether the pillows properly cushion his head. “Do you suppose it’s stress?”

Claude sinks down further. “Well…it wouldn’t be unfounded.” He isn’t one to outright admit weakness.

“I could help you, if you wish it.”

Claude raises an eyebrow. “And how so?”

“I could…help you relax.”

Claude waits expectantly, his smile widening as Dimitri reddens. It doesn’t stop him from unlacing Claude’s shirt and pushing it open.

Dimitri must have thought that any verbal response would only embarrass himself further, so he simply reaches in the bedside drawers and pulls out a bottle of massage oil. He sneaks a glance at Claude to gauge his reaction, but Claude only makes himself more comfortable in his spot. If Dimitri was proposing this, he’d let him do the work for it.

Dimitri starts off slow, pouring the oil into his hands and brushing over Claude’s collarbone with his fingertips to spread it. Near his shoulders, over his chest and closer to his stomach before rubbing back up. He’s very careful not to tread too close to Claude’s neck. Probably because he knows Claude would try to goad him into choking him again, Claude thinks with amusement. He’s so fun to rile up.

Before long, Dimitri’s touch gains confidence. He eases into it, spreads his hands—big enough for each of them to encompass a pec—and squeezes into Claude’s soft skin, eliciting a sigh. From that reinforcement, Dimitri falls into a pattern of pressing around his chest carefully, eyeing Claude to see where the tension seems piled up and dutifully smoothing out whatever knot he can.

It’s only a matter of time before Dimitri’s touch lingers more around his nipples, grazing past and smoothing over them slowly, before he begins to lean down almost unconsciously, tongue peeking out slightly.

Claude observes Dimitri in turn when he does, of course. It’s a habit multiplied by a thousand when it comes to Dimitri. He wants to see the exact moment when Dimitri’s internal switch flips, all because of him existing.

He finds exactly what he’s looking for when Dimitri’s eye darkens and falls half shut, fixed solely on the sheen left from the oil covering his nipples.

“Thirsty?”

Claude’s comment only makes Dimitri laugh, and he would have felt prouder if the puff of his breath didn’t directly ghost his nipple. “ _Mean_.”

“I do apologize,” Dimitri murmurs. But he seems entirely not when he slowly licks around the nub, his tongue only grazing the rim. Claude’s breath comes slow and even until Dimitri flicks his tongue against the very tip of the bud, and he grits his teeth too late for the hitch in his breath to be inaudible.

So of course Dimitri hears it, and of course that spurs him into action as if he’d been waiting for the cue, dragging his tongue over him repeatedly. Slowly and surely. He can’t see over Dimitri’s head, but Claude feels the cool air hit the saliva left on him each time before Dimitri licks him to warmth again.

As much as Claude tries to brace himself, the whine that escapes him when Dimitri finally envelops him in his mouth is nothing short of choked. Desperate. _Unguarded._

“You, ah, really like to lick…you’re more of a puppy than a big lion, don’t you think…?”

This time Dimitri smiles around him, as if he’s saying “ _maybe so”_ ever so smugly. Claude can’t help but shiver and want more, fingers curling deeper into those blond locks to hold him in place.

It would be so easy to say it: that he wants Dimitri to suckle him, until he’s swollen, until even the breeze isn’t enough to immediately dry him and he’s left wet in places besides his chest.

Dimitri is also fully clothed, he remembers suddenly. He’s been so desperate to tend to Claude he’s neglected his own pleasure until now, and the thought of someone wanting him to that extent sends more arousal flowing through him.

And yet it seems even Dimitri has his limits, judging by how he grinds against the now-wrinkled fabric at Claude’s thigh. Not near enough to where Claude truly needs it, he’d like to think, but he’s already close just from the suction on his nipple. the touch of a nibble here and there, Dimitri’s mouth and hips becoming more erratic in pace.

Dimitri is crueler than Claude gives him credit for: instead of using his other hand to touch Claude’s other nipple, he only brushes against it a few times with his thumb before moving it further down, pushing Claude’s shirt open further but baring no further. He turns his attention to caressing Claude’s scars, experienced enough with Claude’s body that he knew what places lacked them. Those areas he chose to place more pressure on with his fingers, just enough to leave marks of their own and hitch Claude’s breath further. 

Claude in turn feels no pain, simply a burning, building need for Dimitri. And he has to wonder if Dimitri was secretly a telepath, for it is right then that he pulls away.

“What do you want?” rasps Dimitri, not bothering to wipe the thread of saliva from his mouth. He’d only dampen it again. 

Claude knows for a fact Dimitri can see the puppy eyes he directs at him, but it seems he needs more of a push than that.

“I want,” Claude begins, instinctively. It’s not like him, to not think of his words thoroughly before he speaks, “I want.”

His head spins, and even this, being physically open and pinned by Dimitri isn’t the most embarrassing thing about the situation. No, it’s the fact that the language he relies so smoothly on isn’t coming to him as easily as it usually does. It’s supposed to let him escape, not keep him still. That’s what makes him shut his eyes and do his best to turn his head away and give himself a little more time to think and get ahead again.

But he should have known Dimitri wouldn’t let him off that quickly. He shifts his mouth to parts of his chest that aren’t quite so sensitive, leaving marks right next to his nipples but purposefully avoiding grazing him where he needs it again.

Dimitri speaks in between bites. “Use your words, Khalid.” 

Claude opens his eyes.

“Khalid,” Dimitri says again, looking up and confirming it wasn’t a slip of the tongue. “Beloved, darling Khalid.”

He reaches up to cup Claude’s face in his hand, stroking his beard along the way. Claude can only turn back into that very hand, that sends more warmth into his core, makes him want to stay in this moment longer. His own hand moves over Dimitri’s to keep him there.

Dimitri is one of few people he’s trusted with this name, and it isn’t the first time he’s spoken it aloud. If anything, it’s the first time he’s pronounced it with such certainty. It makes him shiver more and wonder if he’s back home where that name was commonplace for him. Or if _this_ is home, being with Dimitri.

Claude wonders. At the reality that led to this, from his wanting to be taken out of his proposed name and control, from Dimitri’s wresting of any semblance of control out of his life and any dignity to his own name again. When he thinks about it like that, it only makes sense that Dimitri is the only one allowed to see Claude like this, to _make_ Claude like this.

Claude no longer guards. “You certainly know how to inspire loyalty, Your Majesty.”

Dimitri waits expectantly. It’s only fair of Claude to also give him what _he_ wants.

“I want,” Claude begins again, before he decides to fold and scraps that idea for a new approach. “Please touch me. On my chest, down below, anything. Let me come. Please…Dima…Dimitri. Please.”

Dimitri is on his other nipple in a heartbeat, surprising a gasp out of Claude. He goes all out this time: the grinding on Claude’s thigh renewed, Dimitri’s lips pursed and tongue swirling to leave no area untouched. He’s just in reach for Claude to grab his hair again but also press a kiss to his head. Dimitri’s resulting hum makes him shudder.

In the back of his mind, because Claude seems simply unable to stop _thinking_ , he remembers a conversation between them about body piercings. When Dimitri had carefully touched the ring on his ear and asked its origins if Claude was willing to tell him, Claude couldn’t help but tease him. He’d stretched up to Dimitri’s own ear and whispered that people had piercings in _all_ kinds of places, his low voice bringing a flush to Dimitri’s face.

And of course, Claude hadn’t even answered the original question. Now he has one of his own, wondering whether Dimitri’s reaction at the time meant that he would want to see another piercing on Claude, if he would suck a metal ring on his nipple into his mouth as well or tug on it with his teeth to draw more breathy moans out of Claude like the beast he could be.

That’s when Dimitri bites him, the sweet sting bringing him over the edge.

Claude can’t hold back the initial scream. It hits him hard and sends him to cloud nine. He arches and gasps through the stars lighting up behind his eyes until finally, he has the desire to simply leave his eyes closed for the first time today.

A tap on the shoulder brings him back down to earth once again.

Claude can feel the mark Dimitri leaves on him as soon as he sets his teeth free. He almost misses the feeling of them on his skin, but at least he knows his shirt will rub at the ache and leave him wanting.

The quick swipe of Dimitri’s tongue to break the spit trailing from his nipple tells Claude that Dimitri feels a similar heat already. _Already,_ because the wetness at the front of Dimitri’s pants lingers from his own climax, yet he still seems ready for more. The dilation of his eye as he strips Claude completely of his clothes gives even more evidence to that.

Still, Dimitri forces himself back up to grab a damp rag and wipe Claude clean, his hands pausing each time he rubs over a nipple. The audible change in Claude’s breathing again times well with when Dimitri’s fingers twitch nearby his sensitive nubs. It really does feel like the beginning of another round, not that Claude would mind.

Dimitri leans in but moves to latch his lips to his forehead instead, surprising Claude once again. “ _Rest,”_ he emphasizes as if also telling himself. “I’ll wash your clothes for you while you sleep. I wouldn’t want you to have an accident like you did with the dishes before.”

Ah. Not that Claude is about to be outdone, though he huffs to give himself a second to recover. “Well, be gentle, won’t you? All those broken needles I saw in the wastebasket tells me I wouldn’t want you to have to sew them, either.”

Dimitri’s lips curl, and he leans back down for one last taste of Claude’s lips in lieu of a response, their eyes falling shut.

When they part, Claude’s face also reflects Dimitri’s breathless smile. “If that’s how you have me get to sleep, I only wonder what your method for getting me up would be.” He only means that as a tease, really.

Claude opens his eyes just in time to see Dimitri do the same, except now his spine tingles at the look on his face. It’s just the same as earlier, where an invisible switch is pressed and Dimitri’s eye darkens, though no less keen than ever.

“You’ll just have to find out.”


End file.
